I Love You, My Clumsy Bronco
by Cyra- Ishikawa
Summary: Romance is nearly always like this, tragic...DinoXReader


Enjoy!

I dont own Khr

* * *

I Love You, My Clumsy Bronco

You sat down the cold cemented steps in the park. Rain poured down your cheeks mixing with the tears that kept on falling. Desperate you were, you felt nothingness...pure and insane nothingness. That was until you felt a warm hand on your shoulder, and a jacket around your shivering and soaked figure. The rain stopped pouring down on you. It was warmth and comfort.

A blonde looked down on you. His face pictured a bright smile as his chocolate colored orbs stared at you intently. He crooked his back down to face you, before saying the words...

"Hello."  
"U,um Hi?" You felt curiosity. You didn't know the man and you were practically sure he doesn't know you either. Yet, he stood there, offering to shelter you with his umbrella.  
"I'm Dino Cavallone. What about you?" His voiced held a calm and gentle tone.  
"I,I'm (f/n) (l/n)... why are you doing this, Mr. Cavallone?"  
He gave you a slight chuckle before answering you. "Hm? (y/n), You were crying out here in the rain. You know, you might get sick."  
Frowning, you looked down to the floor. " I don't care."

With no warning, the blonde held your hand and pulled you up. In two seconds flat, you found yourself being carried bridal style in his arms. You tried to struggle free, but his grip was really tight. But, within all these, you felt a strange safe glow radiating in him. Your soul felt peace, as if it knew that he'll protect it no matter what. Tired, you fell asleep.

The sound of your hair being ruffled woke you up and left you with no sense of time. Your eyes clogged with dry tears, but the cold feeling had already faded for a long time. You dare d to see your surroundings, even though the light held you half blind.

Your view cleared and you found yourself lying down a soft, warm and comfortable bed, rather than the cold and hard ground. Beside you was the same blonde... what was his name? ... Dino Cavallone, right?  
"M,mister Cavallone w,w,.." You stuttered, uncertain of what you wanted to ask.  
"Say nothing else (y/n). No one would harm you her. I swear." He replied, as if reading your thoughts.  
"Then, why am I here?"  
"Because you look desperate and I just wanted to help or at least, know why."  
"Its none of your business." Tears threatened to fall, but you stopped them. You knew deep inside that you had to be strong, no matter what.  
"It is." He smiled warmly at you. "But I wouldn't force you right now." He wrapped you in a warm embrace that made you feel protected. You nuzzled your face in his chest, the fear and hurt slowly vanishing in thin air.  
"Call me Dino, okay." All you did was to reply with an approving nod.

Years passed and you had decide to work for Dino, seeing that he had a productive line of work. You learned many magnificent things about him, like how he'll act like a klutz the moment his subordinates go at least a kilometer away from him. You found this interesting and he saw you interesting the same way, that he forgot the main reason you were there. Maybe he probably didn't care about it so much anymore, all he needed was to see you smile.

Then came the Mafia...

Shock drowned you as Romario explained Dino's responsibility as the Cavallone Famiglia Boss. You were also informed about his emergency flight to Japan, to help the 10th Vongola Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi in his upcoming battle against the Millefiore.

The word brought you back to the past where you worked for the Gesso Famiglia as a hitman. Byakuran used to be your boyfriend, well, the relationship ended after he proposed to you his plan of immortally dominating the world. He changed, and you knew how powerful he became. Everything came crystal clear, why Dino wanted you in the first place. But, Dino didn't have a chance to win against him, you realized.

Nothing mattered and you took the next plane to Japan without hesitation. Misfortune dawned, since Byakuran had heard and...

Dino kneeled down the wet grass, a silver ring in his palms. In the end, he wasn't able to save you, and your life ended with a crash. The blonde had been waiting for the mere chance to propose to you, but he failed and everything was nothing now. With three last words, he stood up, tears slowly drying...  
"I love you..." He walked away, forcing himself not to look back.

And in reply, the wind blew, carrying the words "Go on clumsy idiot, I love you too."

* * *

(A/N) I guess some parts were left unexplained. I'll just leave it to your imagination to know why you were crying and things like that.

R&R


End file.
